Finding Tod (2003)
Davidchannel's movie-spoofs of Disney/Pixar's 2003 animated film Finding Nemo. Cast: *Marlin - Nick Wilde (Zootopia) *Nemo - Young Tod (The Fox and the Hound) *Dory - Blackberry (Watership Down) *Gill - Bagheera (The Jungle Book) *Bloat - Pumbaa (The Lion King) *Peach - Pinkie Pie (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Gurgle - Weasel (I.M Weasel) *Bubbles - Timon (The Lion King) *Deb/Flo - Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Jacques - Spyro the Dragon *Nigel - Mighty Eagle (The Angry Birds Movie) *Moonfish - Parrots (Rio 2) *Crush - Butch (The Good Dinosaur) *Squirt - Chomper (The Land Before Time) *Mr. Ray - Discord (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Bruce - Shere Khan (The Jungle Book; 1967) *Anchor and Chum - Kaa (The Jungle Book; 1967) and Duke Weaselton (Zootopia) *Blenny the Worried Fish - Hyrax (The Lion Guard) *The Anglerfish - Indominus Rex (Jurassic World) *The Seagulls - Vultures (The Jungle Book; 1967) *The Whale - Bear (The Fox and the Hound) *Jerald the Pelican - Tiberius (The Secret Life of Pets) *Tad - Lucky (101 Dalmatians) *Pearl - Olivia Flaversham (The Great Mouse Detective) *Sheldon - Hathi Jr. (The Jungle Book; 1967) *Dr. Philip Sherman - Percival C. McLeach (The Rescuers Down Under) *Barbara - Jane Porter (Tarzan) *Darla Sherman - Heather Muldoon (The Nut Job 2: Nutty by Nature) *Coral - Fox (Skunk Fu!) *Barracuda - Sabor (Tarzan; 1999) *Bill - Pongo (101 Dalmatians) *Ted - Basil (The Great Mouse Detective) *Bob - Colonel Hathi (The Jungle Book; 1967) *Fish Roaming Around the Neighborhood - Various Animals in Movies * Mother Fish - Leah (Jungle Cubs) * Baby Fry - Wolf Cubs (Jungle Cubs) * Mr. Johanson - Blag the Wildeebest (The Wild) * Purple Mother Fish - Nala (The Lion King; 1994) * Purple Baby Fry - Kion (The Lion Guard) * Other Fish Students - Banjo the Woodpile Cat, Young King Louie, Young Baloo, Young Shere Khan (Jungle Cubs), Young Bambi, Young Faline (Bambi 1 & 2) & Peng (Kung Fu Panda: Legend of Awesomeness) * Jimmy (Fish Student That Gets Left Behind) - Mungo (Jungle Cubs) * Fishes That Nemo Sees Passing by - Meerkats (The Lion King 1 1/2) * Fish yells "Nemo Swimming Out to Sea" - Spike (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Diver with Camera - Clayton (Tarzan; 1999) * Two Pelicans (After the Mines Exploded) - Scuttle (The Little Mermaid) and Junior (Storks) * Patient #1 - Kristoff (Frozen) * Chuckles - Scrat (Ice Age) * Squishy the Baby Jellyfish - Dogo (The Lion Guard) * Jellyfishes - Jackals (The Lion Guard) * Sea Turtles - Various Dinosaurs in Movies * Sea Turtle Babies - Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie and Spike (The Land Before Time) * Sea Turtle That Passes on Marlin's Story - Arlo (The Good Dinosaur) * Three Fish Listening to the Turtle - Batty Koda (FernGully: The Last Rainforest), Stellaluna and Bartok (Anastasia; 1997) * Chromis fish - Sid (Ice Age) * Sweetlips Fish - Po (Kung Fu Panda) * Lobsters - Melman, Marty (Madagascar), Khumba the Zebra (Khumba) and Ferdinand * Swordfishes - Balto (Balto, 1995) and Classified (The Penguins of Madagascar) * Dolphins - Alebrije (Legend Quest) and Toothless (How to Train your Dragon) * Bird Group #1 - Red, Bomb, Chuck, and Hal (The Angry Birds Movie) * Birds on Lighthouse - Storks (Storks; 2016) * Bird Group #2 - Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes), Donald Duck (Disney) and Boris (Balto; 1995) * Pelican #1 - Big Bird (Sesame Street) * Patient #2 - Flynn Rider (Tangled) * Krill Swimming Away - Various Mices in Animated Movies * Davey Reynolds - Christopher Robin (Winnie the Pooh) * Pelican #2 - Zazu (Live Action; The Lion King; 2019) * Other Pelicans - Hubie, Rocko (The Pebble and the Penguin), Skipper, Kowalski, Private, and Rico (Madagascar) * Boy in Waiting Room (Darla´s Brother) - Cody (The Rescuers Down Under) * Green Crab - Professor Ratigan (The Great Mouse Detective) * Red Crab - Jenner (The Secret of NIMH) * Fish in a Fishing Net - The Wildebeests (The Lion King) * Fishermen - Neils and Murkus (The Legend of Tarzan) Scenes: # Finding Tod (2003) Part 1 - New parents # Finding Tod (2003) Part 2 - A Terrible Fate # Finding Tod (2003) Part 3 - First day of school # Finding Tod (2003) Part 4 - Field trip # Finding Tod (2003) Part 5 - The Drop off/Nick and Tod Argument # Finding Tod (2003) Part 6 - Tod Gets Captured # Finding Tod (2003) Part 7 - Nick Wilde Meets Blackberry # Finding Tod (2003) Part 8 - Meeting Shere Khan, Kaa and Duke Weaselton # Finding Tod (2003) Part 9 - Prey Are Friends, Not Food! # Finding Tod (2003) Part 10 - The Cage Gang # Finding Tod (2003) Part 11 - The Dungeon # Finding Tod (2003) Part 12 - Indominus Rex Attacks # Finding Tod (2003) Part 13 - Tod's Initation # Finding Tod (2003) Part 14 - Fox impressions # Finding Tod (2003) Part 15 - Jackals # Finding Tod (2003) Part 16 - The Vents # Finding Tod (2003) Part 17 - Dinosaurs # Finding Tod (2003) Part 18 - The Good News # Finding Tod (2003) Part 19 - Off Ramp # Finding Tod (2003) Part 20 - Blackberry speaks Bear # Finding Tod (2003) Part 21 - Moss # Finding Tod (2003) Part 22 - Inside the Bear/Reaching the city # Finding Tod (2003) Part 23 - The Terascum # Finding Tod (2003) Part 24 - Birds # Finding Tod (2003) Part 25 - Heather Muldoon! # Finding Tod (2003) Part 26 - Goodbye Blackberry # Finding Tod (2003) Part 27 - Tod and Blackberry # Finding Tod (2003) Part 28 - Poaching Net # Finding Tod (2003) Part 29 - Reunion # Finding Tod (2003) Part 30 - Back at the forest # Finding Tod (2003) Part 31 - Cage Escape # Finding Tod (2003) Part 32 - End credits Movie Used: * Finding Nemo (2003) Clips of Movies/TV Shows Used: * Zootopia (2016) * The Fox and the Hound (1981) * The Fox and the Hound 2 * Watership Down * The Jungle Book (1967) * The Jungle Book 2 * The Jungle Book: Rhytm Groove * Jungle Cubs: Born to be Wild (Cutscenes) * The Lion King (1994) * The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride (1998) * The Lion King 1 1/2 (2004) * The Lion Guard * My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic * I.M Weasel * Spyro the Dragon Series * Skylanders Academy * The Angry Birds Movie * The Angry Birds Movie 2 * Rio 2 * The Good Dinosaur (2016) * The Land Before Time Franchise * Jurassic World (2015) * The Secret Life of Pets * 101 Dalmatians (1961) * 101 Dalmatians (TV Series) * 101 Dalmatians 2: Patch's London Adventure * The Great Mouse Detective (1986) * The Rescuers Down Under (1990) * Tarzan (1999) * The Legend of Tarzan * Tarzan & Jane (2002) * The Nut Job 2: Nutty by Nature * Skunk Fu! * The Wild (2006) * Banjo the Woodpile Cat (1979) * Jungle Cubs (1996-1998) * Bambi (1942) * Bambi 2 * Kung Fu Panda: Legend of Awesomeness * The Little Mermaid (1989) * The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea * The Little Mermaid (TV Series) * Storks (2016) * Frozen * Ice Age * Ice Age 2: The Meltdown * Ice Age 3: Dawn of the Dinosaurs * Ice Age 4: Continental Drift * Ice Age 5: Collision Corse * Ice Age: A Mammoth Christmas * Ice Age: The Great Egg-scaped * FernGully: The Last Rainforest (1992) * FernGully II: The Magical Rescue (1998) * Stellaluna * Anastasia (1997) * Bartok the Magnificent (1999) * Kung Fu Panda (2008) * Kung Fu Panda 2 * Kung Fu Panda 3 * Madagascar * Madagascar 2: Escape to Africa * Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted * Merry Madagascar * Khumba * Ferdinand (2017) * Balto (1995) * Balto 2: Wolf Quest * Balto 3: Wings of Change * The Penguins of Madagascar Movie * Legend Quest (2017) * How to Train Your Dragon Trilogy * Dreamworks' Dragons * Looney Tunes * The Looney Tunes Show * Wabbit: A Looney Tunes Production * Space Jam * Looney Tunes: Back in Action * Cartoon All-Stars to the Rescue * The Prince and the Pauper (1990) * Mickey, Donald and Goofy: The Three Musketers * The Three Caballeros * Saludos Amigos * Mickey Mouse (2013) * Sesame Street * Sesame Street: Follow That Bird * Sesame Street: Elmo in Grounchland * Tangled * Tangled: The Series * Tangled: Ever After * Winnie the Pooh Franchise * The Lion King (2019) * The Pebble and the Penguin (1995) * The Penguins of Madagascar (TV Series) * The Secret of NIMH (1982) Gallery: Profile - Nick Wilde.jpg|Nick Wilde as Marlin Tod.png|Tod (Young) as Nemo 180px-Blackberry in the TV series.jpg|Blackberry as Dory Profile - Bagheera.jpg|Bagheera (Animated) as Gill Pumbaa (The Lion King).jpg|Pumbaa (Animated) as Bloat Happy pinkie pie by thatguy1945-d6rctaq.png|Pinkie Pie as Peach I Am Weasel.jpg|I.M Weasel as Gurgle Timon (The Lion King).jpg|Timon (Animated) as Bubbles Rainbow Dash (Bold Pose).png|Rainbow Dash Fluttershy-Render-A224677645.png|and Fluttershy as Debbie/Flo Spyro Academy Profile-0.png|Spyro the Dragon as Jacques Mighty Eagle in The Angry Birds Movie.jpeg|Mighty Eagle as Nigel the Pelican Rio_2_-_Verry_Macaws.png|Parrots as Moonfish Butch-the-good-dinosaur-12.2.jpg|Butch as Crush the Turtle Chomper in The Land Before Time 14 Journey of the Brave-0.jpg|Chomper as Squirt Discord (My Little Pony).png|Discord as Mr. Ray Shere-Khan-shere-khan-29354605-853-480.jpg|Shere Khan (Animated) as Bruce Kaa (The Jungle Book).jpg|Kaa (Animated) Duke weaselton zootopia.jpg|and Duke Weaselton as Anchor and Chum Normal TLG S1 E2 0054.jpg|Hyrax as Blenny the Worried Fish Indominus Rex.jpg|Indominus Rex as the Anglerfish Jungle Book 1967 Vultures.png|Vultures as Seagulls See Also: * Finding Blackberry (2016) (Following) Category:Davidchannel Category:Finding Nemo Movie Spoofs Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movie-spoofs Category:Movie-Spoofs Category:Movie-spoof Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Account and Creator of Movies-Spoof Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Movies-spoof Category:Movies-Spoofs Category:Movies-Spoof Category:Movie-Spoof Category:Davidchannel Pixar Movies Category:Davidchannel Disney Classics Movies Category:Davidchannel Disney Movies